


Teenage Rebellion

by WhenTheFloodsRollBack



Series: The Janus Program [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: Gen, The Janus Program (Venus Group)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFloodsRollBack/pseuds/WhenTheFloodsRollBack
Summary: Mal talks with some college students while undercover and starts to get ideas about individuality.
Series: The Janus Program [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599604
Kudos: 1





	Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Janus Program, please read the notes on the first work in this series, (Pretty In) Red. Otherwise, please enjoy this contextless ficlet starring Mal circa 2011.

“God, it’s just- when you’re a kid you think that when you grow up you’ll be able to do anything, and then you actually do grow up it’s just putting yourself in debt for four years so that you can probably wind up with some crappy retail job anyways because your parents said college would be a good idea. I wanted to be able to do something with my life, not just be some cog in the capitalist machine, you know?”

Mal, who did not know, nodded sympathetically. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Mal, you’re like 15 and you’re having to listen to us college kids bitch about adult problems.”

“No, no,” She shook her head, perhaps a little too quickly. “I may as well know all this stuff before I have to go through it myself, right?”

“Damn straight,” cut in Sasha. “You gotta be prepared for this stuff so you don’t make the same mistakes we did. You need to go out while you’re still young, rebel, fight the system, do _something_. Something to get a sense of your own identity instead of letting society tell you what to be. Figure out who you really are." 

_I know who I am, though, don’t I._ Mal thought. _That’s the problem._ Being an Asset didn’t leave a lot of room for teenage rebellion, after all. _But if I could…_


End file.
